and you can't say (what your diary tells)
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [poetry collection] Because they're no longer your secrets to tell.
1. Yukiteru I

**A/N:** Written for the

Diversity Writing Challenge, d2 - poetry collection with an overarching theme  
Sinnoh League Challenge - general version, Route 201pt 4 - write about someone thinking about an impending conversation

* * *

 **and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
1\. Yukiteru I

There's nothing special in his words,  
just his eyes  
gazing out the window

But that in itself's  
a great secret:  
his inattention,  
and where his interests  
lie

But when voices call to him,  
his gaze flitters away

To write amongst pages  
for no-one's eyes.


	2. Yuno I

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
2\. Yuno I

Don't you remember how you looked?  
Don't you remember how you looked  
at me?

Don't you remember me?  
That melted candle  
you made light  
a pretty flame  
again?

I haven't stopped looking since  
and you've kept that flame alight  
though you've never looked  
this way again

But that's okay. See  
I've looked at you enough,  
and every detail is here:  
within in my mind,  
within my screen

And I won't tell you yet.  
Maybe one day.  
Maybe soon.  
But not yet.


	3. Yukiteru II

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
3, Yukiteru II

What's in your diary?  
What words flit through your mind  
with your eyes on me?  
What thoughts dance on your lips  
that you don't say  
and wrap instead  
in pink plastic  
and a smile?

You say it's for me  
but you don't smile,  
you don't say;  
you just press ahead  
making plans  
with facts only you  
possess

But we're fighting side by side.  
One day, you'll lay it bare…  
and what will I read?  
What then?

I can trust your eyes  
but can I really trust  
your heart?


	4. Minene I

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
4\. Minene I

There's no cage that can hold me  
with these eyes, this brain,  
this screen that tells it all  
even though I'd know.  
Soon enough, I'd know.

It's not dependence.  
It's independence.

But when will someone else  
read those words?  
When will someone else  
need those words?  
When will I tell someone else  
about those words?

When will I trust someone  
with those words?


	5. Keigo I

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
5\. Keigo I

They are his sins,  
his virtues,  
his secrets,  
his confessions

The skeletons in his closet,  
the monsters under the bed,  
the hardness in his eyes,  
the trigger in his hand

It's a black hole  
that swallows all the dirt  
and star-powder and dust

And it should stay,  
please stay,  
that way.


	6. Yuno II

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
6\. Yuno II

It's not even the truth, those words  
because they talk about a future  
that's not hers

But it's her's now;  
all she has to do  
is write her name  
instead…

So convenient they share a name.  
So convenient they share the looks,  
the DNA…  
No-one will ever know.  
Not even the diaries, or the gods

Except for her.


	7. Yuno III

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
7\. Yuno III

Let me wrap my fingers around  
that pale white throat

Throttle all the secrets out,  
stagnate all the blood  
that boils  
underneath

If the cauldron's not stirred  
it'll go to waste, right?  
All those evil plans  
you've told no-one about

And they must be evil  
if you haven't even told him,  
told your beloved

Otherwise you could tell him there's a cauldron  
if you didn't plan to make him the delicacy  
for dessert.


	8. Yukiteru III

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
8\. Yukiteru III

Everyone says there are secrets.  
Everyone says to trust,  
or not to trust

And that's  
the sort of game  
we play.

One wrong move means the whole premise  
is wrong, the defence  
a steel wall, or flimsy sand  
in the wind

And they're all crazy,  
they're all liars;  
we're a part of this game  
after all.  
I am too;  
I know.

At least with her,  
it's written  
in our tales,  
she's on my side  
even if everything around it  
is a lie.


	9. Tsubaki I

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
9\. Tsubaki I

They're all tales  
other people have told:  
others' sights,  
others' secrets  
she holds.

No-one can see hers  
even when they strip her bare,  
even when they leave her  
with only black walls  
to spare.

They're close to her heart,  
those words no-one else can see  
and she wonders  
will anyone dive past her pearly skin  
and reach her there  
to read?

And will they cringe away when they see  
the darkness in her eyes, on her walls  
has bled there as well?


	10. Keigo II

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
10\. Keigo II

He knows they won't be happy:  
pawns on a board he needs to  
save, to keep safe

But it can't be helped: they're his precious  
king and queen; the game's useless  
if they're gone

And it's useless, if he dies and  
gains nothing  
along the way.

So he'll play this game.  
He's already in this game.  
He'll win this game  
and save them, the only reason  
he cares at all  
about this game.

Outwardly he can dance  
lines of justice, fairness  
and saving little kids  
from cruel fates…

But even before the big reveal  
he couldn't have saved them all  
from their fates.


	11. Yukiteru IV

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
11\. Yukiteru IV

He wonders when he became the type of guy  
who stopped looking, who chose…

He's the observer, after all.  
He just observes:  
the seasons go by,  
the waves go to and fro,  
the songs reach high tide  
and then away they flow…

But the snapshots of time are clouded now  
by his thoughts.

Instead of reading the tale, he's writing it:  
the author orchestrating their fates

And he wants to say  
he's still observing,  
still watching  
from afar

But he's not,  
and he wonders when  
it became  
that lie.


	12. Tsubaki II

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
12\. Tsubaki II

She whispers sweet nothings  
all while she writes their tragedies  
in her scroll.

There are blind spots everywhere  
and she knows:  
she always knows.

She lives in those blind spots:  
she has  
all her life  
and now they're hers: they serve  
her each and every need.

But those blind spots also keep  
her treasures close:  
her heart, the lies,  
the secrets she won't tell

Except to the scroll that had once  
told her tears, and now her future's hope,  
a future where she could write this wretched world  
how she chose.


	13. Minene II

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
13\. Minene II

She had a dossier of crimes  
she wouldn't show.

He wouldn't chain her up,  
she knew, but still  
there were some secrets  
you kept, some lies  
you told, some things you said  
for the peace to hold

Because, in the end,  
she's a terrorist  
and he's a cop  
and there's just some lines  
not even love can cross.

So she keeps her secrets,  
he keeps his words  
and this fragile peace they've made  
endures on.


	14. Yuno IV

**and you can't say (what your diary tells)**  
14\. Yuno IV

No-one gets to see her will,  
her final testament,  
those truths from another world.

She's written over it all.

She has to,  
to have a happy end  
to her tale.

And now she has it, in her hands,  
in her diary  
and she'll do all she needs  
to keep it there  
in her hands

Even if she has to cover her words in mud  
so no-one else can read,  
even if she has to lie  
through those same lips  
that kiss  
and breathe.

She'll take her secrets with her  
to a grave  
that's not quite hers.


End file.
